


Tender

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: A short, fluffy fic about Yusaku and Ryoken on their honeymoon.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a poll on my Twitter and I got eight (8) responses. (Yes, I don't know why I got that many. I'm as shocked as you. I thought I'd get like two (2) at most.)
> 
> It was a simple poll about whether I should write nsfw, fluff or angst and it was tied between nsfw and fluff. So I made this fic, fluffy and nsfw... sort of...
> 
> The latest episode made me actually cry because they're... just meant to be together... Fate keeps leading them to each other.

The sun is setting on the horizon, casting its orange and magenta rays across the sky.  The moon is making its appearance, following the sun as it dips to hide away for the night.  Yusaku catches himself staring for a little too long, it’s Ryoken’s hands sliding over his waist that break him out of his trance.

 

“Let’s go.”  Ryoken says quietly.  “It’s been a long day.”

 

A long day, that is an understatement.  This day is so much more than that, it’s been long and exhausting but some part of Yusaku didn’t want it to end.  This is the happiest day of his life.

 

Yusaku doesn’t object when Ryoken leads him by the hand to take him away from the picture window to the front door of their rented hotel room.  Ryoken unlocks it for them but he stops Yusaku from entering the room.

 

“What are you doing?”  Yusaku protests as Ryoken holds him back.

 

Ryoken’s response is a quiet, embarrassed sound followed by him sweeping Yusaku off his feet.  Ryoken cradles Yusaku in his arms, holding him tight as he steps them both through the door.

 

“Isn’t it a custom for the husband to carry his newly wed over the threshold?”  Ryoken asks. He sounds embarrassed, still too new to the whole idea of being romantic.

 

Yusaku’s cheek turn a rosy shade of pink at his words.  “Shouldn’t I carry you too, then?”

 

“No.”  Ryoken gives Yusaku a quick smirk.  “The tallest one gets to carry the smaller one.”

 

“Is that how you decided this?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“I just wanted to make you turn red.”  Ryoken admits. “This shade of pink is nice but I’d prefer something darker.  Maybe we should take this to the bed and I’ll get the results I want.”

 

Ryoken lays Yusaku down in the soft, spacious bed.  They both quickly remove their clothes, more for comfort sake rather than anything else.  After spending the whole day in a suit and tie, they both feel relieved to finally be free of it.

 

Ryoken takes his tie to wrap it around Yusaku’s wrists so that he can trap them together.  It makes things a little more fun if they add an element like this to their games. It makes things exciting while keeping everything safe and controlled.

 

Ryoken takes a seat on the bed and pulls Yusaku into his lap.  Yusaku, despite the binds on his wrists, wraps his arms around Ryoken’s neck so that he can hold Ryoken close as they make love.

 

They both nuzzle into the embrace, enjoying the warmth of each other’s skin, for a long moment.  Sometimes the tender moments before they made love were better than the act of sex itself. There’s a soft sweetness to be shared in those moments that can be drowned out be the harshness of passion.

 

It takes them a minute or two to find a comfortable position, then another to find a smooth rhythm.  Yusaku locks his fingers into Ryoken’s hair to try and support himself better as Ryoken helps lift him up and pull him down to their gentle rhythm.

 

Yusaku buries his face into Ryoken’s hair, enjoying the lingering scent of ocean breeze that cling onto Ryoken no matter how far he strayed for the ocean.  He squeezes his eyes shut as he reaches his climax, his body enjoying the burst of pleasure that flowed through it. Yusaku sighs out the breath he hold been holding as Ryoken kisses his neck.

 

Yusaku feels happy like this.  He never pictured himself as married or even in love.   He made it here, somehow. They both made it here, they’re both in love and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad for adding sad things to my notes but it's the 7th of July and it's just a very difficult date for me at the moment. I didn't want to get out of bed today but I pushed myself to write this because I hoped it would help me feel better. It did, a little. I had a date with my partner too which helped a little. 
> 
> It's hard, I cried a lot already and I'll probably cry more later too. I cry when I think of how much time I've spent being sad over something that's just not important. 
> 
> Datastorm has been a nice little light for me to hold onto, which I'm thankful for. I feel like things like this come when I need them most. Being able to write and share these stories is giving me something to #buildaladder with. I thankful for that and for the nice comments and kudos you give me.


End file.
